xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Malekith the Accursed
Malekith along with as human expedition in the Arctic locate Odin's hiding place for the Casket of Ancient Winters on the orders of Loki. Loki released Malekith from the Realm of the Dead with the help of Amora the Enchantress. When Enchantress and Executioner meet Malekith to retrieve the Casket, he uses the power on them freezing to the spot. The Malekith uses the weapon "to see if it's the true casket," unleashing a harsh everlasting winter on Midgard. The Avengers; Thor, Iron Man, and Black Panther then encounter Malekith. After freezing Thor, Malekith states that his plan is to release the other dead Dark Elves and make Midgard their new home. Malekith then unleashed his hounds on the Avengers. Through the battle Iron Man finally frees Thor from the ice as he attacks Malekith. The Avengers with advice form Black Panther attempt to combine their powers of magic and science, Thor uses Mjoiner and strikes lightning on Iron Man's armor to take down Malekith. Thor then closes the Casket reversing its effects across the planet. But before they can secure the Casket, Enchantress and Executioner thaw-out and steal it from the Avengers, and disappeared with her magic. Powers and Abilities Powers * Dark Elf Physiology: Malekith possesses various superhuman attributes, some of which are common to his race.50 ** Superhuman Strength:'''Malekith, like all Dark Elves, possesses superhuman strength. Ordinarily, Malekith possesses sufficient strength to lift about 10 tons without supplementing his strength with his other powers. However, while using his other powers, he is able to increase his strength to the point where he can lift up to 90 tons.50 ** '''Superhuman Speed: Malekith can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of even the finest human athlete.50 ** Superhuman Stamina: Malekith's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for up to 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him.50 ** Superhuman Durability: Malekith's body is tougher and much more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human. Malekith can withstand powerful impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts without being injured.50 ** Superhuman Agility: Malekith's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete.50 ** Superhuman Reflexes: Malekith's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete.50 ** Extended Longevity: Malekith, like all Dark Elves, possesses a greatly extended lifespan and ages at a much slower pace than humans. He is also immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections.50 ** Regenerative Healing Factor: In spite his his body's increased durability, it is possible to injure him. However, Malekith's metabolism enables him to repair damaged bodily tissues much faster and more extensively than a human is capable of. The limits of Malekith's natural healing abilities aren't known, but it is believed that he isn't able to regenerate missing limbs or organs without magical assistance.50 ** Magical Energy Manipulation: Malekith can manipulate great amounts of mystical energy for a number of purposes. Malekith has been known to often use his mystical powers to alter his shape and appearance. He can even use this ability to transform himself into a mist-like substance, allowing him to fly through the air over great distances. He is also capable of using this same energy to teleport himself across great distances, including between dimensional barriers. Malekith can also generate powerful blasts of concussive energy for destructive purposes. It is also believed that Malekith can use this mystical energy to increase most, if not all, of his superhuman physical attributes temporarily. He has used it to increase his physical strength and, since he was believed to have been killed by Kurse after having his neck broken, it is believed that he used his knowledge of sorcery beforehand to increase the limits of his natural healing abilities and for the purpose of appearing to be dead.50 * Mandarin's Rings: With the rings of the Mandarin he had possessed (Spectral, Remaker, Incandescence and Lightning), Malekith could formerly access to the following abilities: ** Matter-Rearrangement: Remaker could manipulate the atomic and molecular structures of matter. It couldn't transmute elements or affect objects encased in force or energy fields.51 ** Disintegration Beam: Spectral could project a beam of energy capable of destroying the bonds between the atoms and molecules, causing inanimate objects to disintegrate. This ring must recharge for 20 minutes after each use.51 ** Electro-Blast: Lightning could project blasts of electrical energy.51 ** Thermo-Blast: Incandescence tapped the power of a star to project blazing heat, flame and plasma.51 ** Teleportation: Additionally, any of his rings enabled Malekith to teleport. Its teleportation range is unknown, but it could even allow its bearer to travel even through realms. Abilities * Though he generally avoids it, Malekith is a moderately skilled hand to hand combatant. He is also a talented and powerful sorcerer and a natural spell caster. Weaknesses * Like all members of his race, Malekith has demonstrated a significant vulnerability to iron. For example, his mystical powers are useless against objects composed of iron. Also, being struck by an object made of iron, or even holding an iron object, can cause him great physical pain and injury whereas a similarly durable and powerful metal might cause him no discomfort at all. Notes * Malekith appears in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes episode "The Casket of Ancient Winters", voiced by Quinton Flynn. Paraphernalia Equipment Casket of Ancient Winters (Formerly) Category:Marvel Universe Category:Most Wanted List Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Aliens Category:Magic Users Category:Super Centenarians Category:Healing Factor Category:Lightning Style Category:Avengers Rogue Gallery Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Elf Category:Dimensional Rulers Category:Dictators Category:God Level Threat Category:Electrokinesis Category:Cryokinesis